secretlifemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Samuels
Tess Samuels is Amy Samuels's older sister who is off at boarding school for her bad behavior. Until recently, Tess didn't know her sister was a mermaid. Now, she is on amission to expose the girls for what they are. For the first two seasons, she is basically a stereotypical, self-centered older sister. She can be very smart at times, and uses it to her advantage. Up until the finale of Season 3, she is still the same mean girl that she always was, but once she finds out her sister is a mermaid, she is out to get her. At first, she just thinks her sister is a wild animal, but when Amy is sunstruck and tries attacking her, she goes on a mission to expose her sister and her friends for who she believes they are: murderers. She eventually gets sent off to boarding school in the middle of Season 4 because Mrs. Samuels is fed up with her attitude. When Tess returns, she becomes a completely different person. She finally becomes kind towards others and shows a very caring attitude towards her family, thanks to her therapist, Rose Hulu. She also forgets that the girls are mermaids. Unfortunately, Tess finds out about the mermaids once again, revealing her true colors. She tries again to expose the girls, but the girls remove their powers, forcing her to quit. What she didn't know was how long the girls really removed their powers for. She was portrayed by Bridget Davis. History Season 1 In Freezer Burn, Tess, having to go to work, knocks on the door of the bathroom, trying to get Amy out so she can take a shower. After heating up her tail, Amy tells Tess to come in so she does, and Tess questions why Amy is sitting in the bathtub without any water, but eventually decides she doesn't care and tells her to just leave. In Tidal Wave, Tess and Amy argue after Amy allegedly steals Tess's jacket, and then their mother comes in and tells Tess that she has to babysit Amy for the weekend, much to both their dismay, and then when Amy is trying to watch TV, Tess spills water on her so that she'll go away, but ends up worrying about her so she goes to check on her, but when she sees the mess Amy made in the closet, she calls their mother to tell her that Amy spilled water on her and is messing up their closet, leading to Amy using her water powers on Tess's drink, spilling it all over her. Later, when Amy is about to take a swim, Tess walks into the pool room and informs Amy that she's going to her friend's house for the rest of the weekend and that Amy is going to be in a lot of trouble when their parents get home. Angered, Amy uses her powers to squirt the hose at her, causing Tess to run away. In Breathless, Tess sees that the dishes aren't done and calls Amy down and tells her that it's her turn to do them. Amy goes to Tess's room and tells her that she has to do the dishes and Tess accepts the deal once Amy offers to pay her. Season 2 In Tail-Or-Treat, Tess forces Amy and her new friend Brenna Edwards to go trick-or-treating at only 5:00. She is very focused on getting to a party. Season 3 In Germany Journey (1), Amy and Tess pack up and leave their home to go to a vacation in Germany. In Germany Journey (2), Amy and Tess explore the sights in Germany. In Germany Journey (3), Amy and Tess realize how much they've actually gotten along on their trip to Germany, so Amy decides to tell Tess that she's a mermaid. In Answers Found, Tess has to babysit Brenna and her sisters and Lily Edwards ends up seeing Brenna as a mermaid. In Finale (1), Tess and Amy take their dog to the beach and the scrapbook that Kelsey Cork made for Amy and Brenna containing pictures of them being mermaids floats up in front of Tess. Amy and her friends spend the rest of the day trying to get the scrapbook back from Tess before she reads it. In Finale (2), Amy accidentally tells Tess that the scrapbook could be interesting so Tess takes a look at it. Tess sees the pictures of Amy as a mermaid and goes off to try and prove it to herself. Tess ends up finding out Amy's secret along with her friends. Season 4 In Hooked, Amy finds Tess unconscious by the pool in the morning and so she gets Tess to wake up and tries to explain things. Amy ends up telling her everything about being mermaids so that they can get along even though her friends don't think that it's a good idea. In Briny Dilemma, Amy and her friends find out that Tess had sent a package to a marine biology lab with evidence of Amy and her friends being mermaids. Season 5 In Splashin' Around The Christmas Tree, the girls are excited for Christmas break until Tess comes along. After Tess's trip to boarding school, it is shown that she had changed into an actual loving sister and wants to spread Christmas joy to the girls. In Man Overboard, Amy decides to become more friendly to Tess since Tess had become everything she had ever dreamt of, but little does she know, Tess had plans to expose her. In The Lonely Islander, Tess is sent back to boarding school, which leaves Amy feeling very lonely. In Red Tide, Tess returns from boarding school while Amy is trying to take care of Kelsey since her powers are making her sick, so Amy tries to keep Kelsey hidden from Tess. In Changing Currents, Tess once again tries to expose Amy and her friends with new evidence. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Secret Life Of A Mermaid Category:SLM Season 1 Category:SLM Season 2 Category:SLM Season 3 Category:SLM Season 4 Category:SLM Season 5